makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Jodi and Sun Hi
Jodi and Sun Hi is the friendship pairing/relationship of Jodi and Sun Hi. They are both members of XO-IQ and are currently band mates and best friends. Jodi is the first person Sun Hi meets at Mackendrick Prep. They share a dorm room with Corki. History In Rumors & Roommates, the two became friends instantly. Sun Hi was afraid of Jodi at first, but eventually warmed up to her. Jodi introduced her to Jodi Street Couture and Sun Hi introduced Jodi to Sun Hi Nation. They are both curious about their third roommate. They even snuck out at night and got trapped in Caleb Davis's locker. The next morning, they finally met their roommate, Corki Chang, who is here to study hard and get into an American university. In Duet, after Corki reported them to Ms. Diona, Sun Hi used Jodi as a communication device to talk to Corki. Sun Hi wants Jodi to be on her side on every roommate fight since she met Jodi first. Jodi then helped Sun Hi and Corki make up by singing My Girls. In Stolen Moves, they are rehearsing together when Corki is taking a phone call and Caleb is distracted by Valerie Graves. Later in the episode, they share a group hug. They are together for a majority of the episode. In I Can't Hear Me, Jodi is freaking out because Sun Hi lost her voice. She can't understand Sun Hi, but is always there by her side. In Popular, Sun Hi is surprised about Jodi's confirmed crush on Caleb Davis. Moments Season 1 Rumors & Roommates *They met for the first time. *They sat next to each other during the assembly. *Jodi was in Sun Hi's imagination. *Sun Hi wants Jodi to talk to her. *Sun Hi is interested in Jodi's clothes. *Sun Hi asked who dresses Jodi. *Jodi asked what is a Sun Hi Nation. *Jodi calms Sun Hi down when the securities came in their room. *They are both curious to find out who Corki is. *They snuck out at night to find out their mysterious new roommate. *They both knocked down the trashcan. *They hid in Caleb's locker. *They are both stuck in the locker. *Sun Hi used Jodi's head as a pillow. *Jodi said that Sun Hi's family is well versed in remedies for gout. *They have all the same classes. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Spotlightz together. Duet *They both got warned that they will be kicked out. *Jodi explained to Sun Hi what will happen if they don't leave Corki alone. *Jodi corrected Sun Hi by saying two is a duet, not a group. *They both need a rehearsal place. *They both got in trouble by Ms. Diona twice. *Sun Hi used Jodi as a communication device. *They both came to the roller rink. *They both are disappointed in Caleb. *Jodi said that screaming is normal for Sun Hi. *Sun Hi expects Jodi to be on her side on every roommate fight they have since she met Jodi first. Failed Dreams *They both have to take their aptitude test along with Corki. *Jodi went back to get Sun Hi's (and Corki's costume). *They performed Party Tonight at the new Club Ry-Ri. Stolen Moves *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) rehearsed together. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed United (Who We Are). *They were rehearsing alone when Caleb is distracted by Valerie and when Corki is taking a phone call. *Sun Hi questions Jodi why she stole the Spirit Squad's moves. *Sun Hi and Jodi (and Corki) all want to prove that Valerie stole their moves. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) shared a group hug. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) all proved that the moves were stolen from them. I Can't Hear Me *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Light It Up together. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Make It Pop in Sun Hi's imagination. *Jodi (and Corki) freaks out when Sun Hi lost her voice. *Jodi (and Corki) took Sun Hi to the doctors. *Jodi was worried about Sun Hi. *Sun Hi is disappointed when she is not able to perform with Jodi (and Corki) like she was supposed to. Popular *They were both shocked when Corki became Valerie Graves's and Heather Duncan's friend. *Jodi and Sun Hi performed The Rules together. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Friday Night together. *Sun Hi (and Corki) looked at Jodi when she wants to ask Caleb to the dance. *Sun Hi (and Corki) seemed shocked and surprised when Jodi wants to ask Caleb to the dance. The Situation *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) were both forced to share a room with Valerie and Heather. *Jodi (and Corki) helped Sun Hi retrieve her phone. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Party Tonight together. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Luv Em Boys together. * Jodi and Sun Hi both covered for Corki. The Campaign *They both helped Corki run for homecoming queen. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Let's Make a Change. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed What Love Is About. I Am Genius * Corki reminded Sun Hi and Jodi that they have a aptitude test coming up. * Jodi (and Corki) was upset that Sun Hi was leaving Mackendrick Prep. * Jodi (and Corki) is shocked that Sun Hi is a certified genius. *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed How I'm Made. *Sun Hi tried to help Corki and Jodi make up by singing My Girls, but failed. Homecoming *Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) performed Girls @. *Jodi helped Sun Hi get Mr. Stark's attention. *They both attended the homecoming. *Jodi helped to get Mr. Stark's attention to perform Do You Know My Name. Mr. Chang * Jodi and Sun Hi were talking in the hallway. * They both were surprised that Corki was "that Chang". * Jodi told Sun Hi that she was damaged because she said that she could change her friends for "anything in the world".Sun Hi told her that she love her as she is. * Jodi and Sun Hi (and Corki) were mad because the interview, the audition and the Mr Chang's visit were at the same time. * They both missed the auditions to the play. * They both (along with Caleb) attended to Corki's audition. * Sun Hi and Jodi (and Corki) performed Superstar in Sun Hi's imagination. * Sun Hi and Jodi (and Corki) performed Spotlightz in Caleb's imagination. Fashion Truck * Sun Hi is disappointed that Jodi (and Corki) isn't available for rehearsal. * Sun Hi (along with Corki) free Jodi inside the locked truck by using a security app on Corki's cell phone. * Sun Hi and Jodi (and Corki) performed Friday Night live. The Troll Similarities & Differences Similarities *They are both in XO-IQ. *They both attend Mackendrick Prep. *They are both freshmen. *They share a dorm room. *They are both friends with Corki Chang and Caleb Davis. *They both dislike Valerie Graves and Heather Duncan. *They both have highlights in their hair. *They both have brown eyes. *They were both forced to share a room with Valerie. *They are both females. *They were both cast in the new version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Hunting Dorothy. Differences *Sun Hi is more of a singer; Jodi is more of a dancer. *Sun Hi has medium length hair; Jodi has short hair. *Sun Hi has pink hair; Jodi has black hair. *Sun Hi has been kicked out of different seven schools; Jodi has not. *Jodi tend to have the same hairstyle; Sun Hi's hair changes a lot. *Jodi is dating Caleb; Sun Hi is dating Linc. *Jodi is a part of the original play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Sun Hi isn't. *Sun Hi is from Korea while Jodi is from Brooklyn. Quotes Season 1 Rumors & Roommates Duet Gallery Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Sun Hi Song Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa